


Culture Shock

by shanachie



Series: Trick or Treating [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween fun, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod deals with the continuing culture shock.</p><p>Disclaimer: No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.</p><p>Second Disclaimer: Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illfindmyway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=illfindmyway).



Ichabod set his book down as the doorbell rang again. People had been ringing the bell all afternoon; bringing laughter and chattering with them. Abby had been answering the door, spending a few moments with each bellringer. “Leftenant?” he called. “Will you be getting that?”

“Not if you want dinner,” she called back. “Just open the door and give them candy from the bowl.”

Moving the book so it wouldn’t fall, Ichabod moved to answer the door. Opening it, he found three small beings standing on the stoop. “Yes?”

They held up their bags. “Trick or treat!”

“And what am I supposed to do with that?” Ichabod asked as he stared down at the bags.

The smallest one held his bag up higher. “Trick or treat?” he questioned.

Ichabod clasped his hands behind his back, bending slightly so he was closer. “Yes. I am aware of this procedure, but I am unaware of why you should be rewarded for begging.”

“Crane,” Abby sounded exasperated as she nudged him aside. “Your costumes are great!” she told the kids as she dropped candy into their bags.

“Thank you,” they chorused. “Happy Halloween!”

Abby shut the door, turning as Ichabod said, “I do not understand why you are rewarding their begging.”

“Come on, Crane. Dinner’s on the table, and I’ll explain trick or treating to you. _Again_.”

“I understand the concept,” he insisted as he trailed her into the dining room. “I just do not think you should reward them and I do not understand why we have not encountered this phenomena before.”

“I guess we were too busy saving the world.”


End file.
